


Five times Spock saw Kirk's childhood, One time Kirk saw his.

by captkirkmerica



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Childhood, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Photos, Tumblr, child!kirk, cute kisses, prompt, teen!Kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captkirkmerica/pseuds/captkirkmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can find weird things when you start to go through your boyfriends stuff. Sometimes though, you go through their mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn chess games

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt on tumblr. I kinda get side tracked some places soo.

**one**

Spock tip-toed into the main room, Kirk was still asleep. He was so amazing when he slept, Spock would let him get the average amount of sleep before Kirk got up and jumped him for sex again.

They had just moved into shared quarters three earth days ago, and there was still a tremendous stack of boxes filled with... something, that filled their living room. One of the first things they got out was their chess board.

"Let's play a game, Spock," Kirk smirked as he pressed a few buttons. The board reset itself.

"As you wish," Spock did miss these games, even though it had only been two days without it. Chess was a way to escape the world that was on the _Enterprise_ , and get a world that was only big enough for two. Kirk usually lost the games, but that didn't stop him from coming back and playing Spock again, and again.

"There is one thing that I want to do different this time," Kirk sat down opposite to him, leaning back in his chair. Obviously relishing in the look of confusion that Spock gave.

"And that would be..." Spock grew suspicious as the smile on Kirks face changed from happy, to _extremely_ happy.

"_Strip_ chess," the words rolled off his tongue like molasses. Spock understood why Kirk had been so eager to get _unpacking_.

" I... very well," and the game went on as usual, accept for the fact that Kirk was almost entirely naked, and Spock was only barefoot and in his undershirt.

"Is this what you had expected, Jim?" Spock raised an eyebrow as Kirk moved his bishop in the way of Spock's rook.

"Perfectly," Spock slowly moved his rook and took down Kirk's piece.

As Spock removed the piece from the board, Kirk whipped of the last undergarment he had on, sending it to land on a box.

Spock went green, Kirk stood up and tried not to smile as Spock looked anywhere but at the _big Kirk penis_ that was probably going to be _shoved up Spock's ass_. And that's why Spock is walking around the room with nothing on, praying that no one would be at the door.

He was standing there, remembering the seven deadly sins that where performed in the bedroom last night. Spock shook his head, he was going to make Kirk breakfast, that sounds good, a relaxing morning. Maybe he should pick up the clothes that were legitimately everywhere.

With his hands full, the last article was Kirks underwear what was carelessly thrown halfway into a box. As he pulled it out, one of the things (you know those things that close a box but you have to call your mom to do it bc you just wana frigen tear it off) opened. Spock looked inside, once the dust cleared. There was several books, laying on their side, Spock couldn't see the labels, but he deduced that they would be photo albums of some sort. Mainly because the box said so.

He placed the clothes on the floor beside him and pulled the box closer to him. Spock carefully pulled out the first binder, it was odd that his T'hy'la would still have such things, as they had more modern things that could to the same thing. Maybe even better.

As Spock had suspected, they were old photographs, Spock had only eve seen photos like this in museums; he handled them with great care, as they were Kirk's, and must be important to him. He flipped through the first few pages, they were photographs of houses, and rooms full of boxes, and a yard.

"These do not appear like they would hold any sentiment," Spock mumbled to himself, something he only did when he was sure no one was around, he liked the sound of his voice. Mainly because he had found out- quite pleasantly I might add -that Kirk was extremely attracted to Spock's voice. "I do not understand why-" Spock stopped himself

The next whole page was covered in one big photo. There was a child, presumably young Kirk, wearing a yellow shirt with a rocket-like shape stitched on its left breast. He was holding a toy model of the _USS Excelsior_ , which was, by now, a thirty year old Star Ship, but must have been new around that time. Be hind the child stood a tall, blond woman, who he assumed to be Kirk's mother, Winona Kirk. She had both of her hands on Kirk's shoulders, they were both smiling, but Spock sensed there was something missing from the picture.

Spock was about to stand up and bring the album to the small table they had in the corner of the kitchen, when he heard the bedroom door open. Spock almost shoved the book back into the box and buried it in the clothes that were strewn all around him.

Kirk appeared in the hallway, his hair was mussed up, and he was just as naked as Spock.

"Hey, babe," Kirk said, rubbing his eyes, "what ch'ya doin'?" his voice was thick with sleep. Spock couldn't help but smile a little at him.

"I'm cleaning," he stated, raising his brow. Kirk stuck out his tongue.

"Well, you should bring me breakfast in bed," Kirk folded his arms, stifling a yawn.

"Jim, I cannot do that," Spock, after gathering the clothes around him, started toward Kirk; who was trying to hide his disappointment.

"Why not?" he was pouting like a child. _Just like the child in the photos would do,_ thought Spock.

" You are not in bed," there was a few seconds of silence, in which Kirk was squinting violently at Spock, before he turned and bolted back to the shared bedroom. Miraculously not tripping on any boxes along the way. The room door opened just before Kirk ran into it, Spock heard a _fwoomp_.

" I'm in bed now!" Kirk yelled from the bed, Spock shook his head and tossed the clothes into the hall. He shot a glance at the half-opened box on the floor, and went off to make a ridiculous amount of food, which Kirk would probably eat all of.


	2. B-I-T-C-H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://soundcloud.com/nyumusic/plasticines-bitch-nyu-edit just in case you wanna know what song kirk will be singing

"B-I-T-C-H!" Kirk had a song playing in the room, "I'm a bitch! B-I-T-C-H!"His hips were swinging and something about him made Spock think he was going to throw any person who talked bad about women, off the _Enterprise_. 

Spock felt his face soften as he closed the door, not that it blocked the noise, but because Spock needed to keep cleaning out all the boxes. That's what him and Kirk _were_ doing, but then Kirk remembered a song and he there he went. Spock sighed and continued shifting though all the stuff they had on the floor, trying to remember how they fit so much stuff into these boxes, when he came across something for the second time that week.

Spock pulled out a _binder_ from its place (underneath a sock that Spock must have forgotten to put away), and rested it on his lap. He remembered the photos of Kirks family from the last time he looked, obviously that little blond boy hasn't grown very much.

He flipped through a few pages, trying to find the picture from before. But, "Little Tiberius'" first bath may have distracted him. Instead of hair, there was a pile of bubbles atop the babys head. Spock slipped this photo into his pocket for later.

"Spoocckkk!" Kirk yelled, "Move your Vulcan butt and come dance with me!" Spock sighed and looked across the floor of boxes, but he went back into their room. How could he resist the "Kirk booty".


End file.
